Harry the Stoner
by Drarrytheusinkableship
Summary: <html><head></head>so cedrics has the holy grail...WEED! Harry's taken it for a spin and while on his little trips to happy land who does he always end up? With a certain blonde gentleman ofcourse! Slash! Weed! Humor!</html>
1. Harry needs a nap and a pillow!

A/N well ya this was meant to be a creak fic idk how it ended up being an actual story but anyways and oh ya has drug use just for humor but it will appear multiple times so ya read and review please

Disclaimer:trust me if i owned Harry would always be high and cedric would still be alive

* * *

><p>Harry was just walking around one lazy Saturday afternoon and then he saw Cedric. "Hey Harry come over for a second!" Harry honestly didn't want to cause it looked like they were all smoking. Honestly he didn't mind hell with his life he should be smoking about a pack a day.<p>

So as he approached Cedric he said "Hey Cedric what's up?" "Harry here I want you to try something." He says while passing Harry a joint but harry being as naïve as he is thinks it's just a cigarette and goes "Naw I'm fine heard it gives u some sort of muggle disease called lung cancer."

Cedric just raise a brow at him and was wondering what the fuck he was talking about. "Dude you know what this is right?" Harry sniffed the air and realized it didn't have a strong tobacco smell like cigarettes usually did. It was rather sweet and earthier like rain. "Like a flavored cigar or something?"

"Oh my poor naïve Harry..." He said while holding up the joint "This is the great escape, it'll take all your troubles away, it's our escape to a brand new world only we can go to!" With the biggest smile in the world

So Harry just gave up dropped his stuff and pulled the little cigarette thing from Cedric's hand. He took one pull and coughed his life up while Cedric and his friends just laughed at him. "Oye mate slow down here let me show you." He took it from Harry's hand put it up to his mouth sucked it in kept it there for a while and let go while giggling. "Here now have a go". Harry did exactly that and could feel it going to his brain.

He pulled two more times and passed it back to Cedric. "So what is that?" Cedric turned to Harry "Muggles call it weed you've probably heard of it". Harry did remember it one time with Dudley and his friends those were one of the times where his life got spared. They were to giggly and in their own world to care about Harry.

Harry thought this felt fucking amazing. He had not one care in the bloody world. At that exact moment he could tell Voldemort to kiss his left nut and not care. Cedric had passed the dub back to him and he pulled three more times before realizing he was walking. He didn't even hear Cedric calling out to him to come back or at least be safe.

Then he stumbled into something warm and soft and just stayed there without bothering to look up to see who or what it was. "Potter, Potter, POTTER!" Suddenly he was on the ground and finally looked at his surroundings and notice he was on top of Draco. "Oh hey Draco!" He said it so casually and still wouldn't let go if anything he held on tighter to comfortable to let go.

"Potter get the hell off me, Blaise do something!" Blaise just snickered and said "Naw mate I'm good I'll see you in back in the common room." He walked away all the while laughing, he knew exactly what was wrong with potter and wished he could be him right now. So he ventured off to find Cedric.

"Potter what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco huffed still struggling on the floor while bystanders just watched it all go down and thought it was very cute. "You're so soft and warm and you smell so lovely." Harry had his eyes closed and nose nuzzling Draco's neck.

Draco was bloody confused. What in the world had gotten into Potter? It's not that he didn't mind being in Harry's arms hell he's wanted this for as long as could remember. Harry was always Draco's true one desire but this was to fucking weird for him. Then Harry finally looked Draco in the eye and said "Stay still will you I need a nap!"

Harry's pupils had totally taken over his eyes. Draco now understood. DAM Cedric! It could only be him since he was the main provider. Sprout just thought it was some kind of failed magical plant but thought they looked lovely so Cedric would just slyly pretend he needed help with something and would have one of his goonies grab it while sprout wasn't looking.

So with the new revelation he gave up and gave Harry what he wanted because he would most likely never get this chance again. An hour or two later he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep too. He felt some one poking him with a stick "Bloody hell!" He yelled he was enjoying his nap and loved the warmth coming from his companion. "Malfoy what the hell did you do to him?" It was that dam WEASEL! He notice Harry was still asleep on top of him. "Harry get up." He whispered in his ear. "In a minute!" He managed to mumble out. "HARRY!" Ron yelled so loud Harry jumped out of his relaxing slumber. "Bloody hell Ron what's wrong?" Ron looked at him exasperated. Harry hadn't looked at his surroundings yet.

"Harry what the hell is going here?" He finally looked around and realized he was sitting on top of something or more like someone so he turned. "Blimey!" He jumped as soon as he realized who that someone was. Then he remembered Cedric and feeling on top of the fucking world and then running into something warm and not wanting to get up. "You were high as shit! Cedric gave you his best didn't he?" Draco asked with an amused smirk. "Harry what is he talking about?" Harry didn't want to say it because he knew Mione would definitely tell him about consequences and all that other bullshit. "Umm...Cedric and his friends probably casted some sort of charm or something on me no big deal I'm alright now." Draco raised a brow realizing Harry was probably a little embarrassed about it.

"Well I'm off then." Draco was so close to leaving until Ron called him back. "WHAT?" For goodness sake he just wanted to go back to his dorm beat the crap out of Blaise for not helping and get some really good sleep on a bed. "How the hell did the two of you end up on top of one another?"

"He made an excellent pillow and smelled of apples hey Ron can we go get some apples I'm actually rather hungry right now." Ron just threw his hands up in exhaustion at the very weird situation and just went along with Harry."Later Draco!" Draco just stood there looking at Harry like he was the third wonder of the world. Was he really just brushing the situation off like nothing ever happened? Well he could live with that but for now he needed another snuggle buddy so he ran off to find Blaise.

A/N idk if u can tell but it is not betaed i believe that process to be scary and down right cruel so if there are any takers i would be very grateful so ya please review3


	2. Snog me already

A/N hey this took a while to put together sorry but i dont really have a muse for this cause i told you all before it originally was suppose to be a one shot well ya um please read and review! i would seriously appreciate some reviews guys i can beg if u want? oh and also would u like a playlist for this story like a certain song to go with a chapter review let me know.

* * *

><p>Another day another boring stroll around Hogwarts. Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione to do whatever they were doing up in there dorms to finish. He almost gagged at the mental picture he had drawn in his head. You see Harry figured out which team he was batting for after that terrible kiss with Cho in the Room of Requirement last year.<p>

During that same night he had a lovely encounter with Seamus to make up for it though. Man did he have a talented mouth. Knocking him out of his flash back there was Cedrick calling his name while sitting with some other slyrtherins. "Hey Harry!" "What's up?" Harry walked over looking at Cedrick's company curiously.

"We're just having some fun why not join us?" Cedrick said while pulling from his blunt. Harry loved the way he felt last weekend but man he had a tough time explaining his actions after that. But as soon as he the heavenly smell filled his nostrils he couldn't pass up the offer. "Sure why not!" Harry took the blunt from Cedrick and within 3 pulls he was gone.

The blunt was passed around for a while till it was all gone. It went from Cedrick to Blaise to Draco to Crabbe and Goyle to some of Cedrick's friends and back around. Harry didn't notice Draco's very unsubtle stare until he looked behind him. Draco quickly looked away and blushed which made Harry contemplate going over there for a minute.

Not really caring about anything else he got up and walked over to Draco and sat down right in his lap. You would think there would be shocked expressions and gasps all over the place but everyone knew Harry was the one Draco has been lusting after this whole year. Heck even Blaise tried to bang the image of emerald eyes from his brain but all he got was a Draco Malfoy moaning Harry when they finally climaxed. Blaise left that night with a very bruised ego so he gave up and decided teasing Draco about it was a better idea.

"Hello Draco!" Harry said very cheerily to Draco. "Potter get off me! You're ruining the buzz." He tried his hardest not like it but his defenses were slowly diminishing. "Would you like some jelly beans?" He asked grabbing a box from his pocket and starting to munch away. Harry was just ignoring Draco's protests and kept on sitting on him. "Come on Draco you know your enjoying it!" "Zabini shut it! And get him off me!"

"If you want me to go then I'll go!" Harry said sounding very crushed he got up and started walking towards the forbidden forest mumbling something about ungrateful pillows. "Alright someone needs to go after him?" Cedric said looking at Draco the whole time. "Me? What for?" "Well Draco you've obviously hurt your boyfriend and if he gets caught were all pointing fingers at you!" Blaise pointed straight between his eyes balls. "Bloody Hell! Potter get your arse back here!" "Maybe a good shag could do the trick!" "Blaise SHUT UP!"

Draco ran towards Harry and didn't even notice him make an abrupt stop. "Bloody Hell!" They both toppled into the grass. "What do you want?" Harry said underneath Draco. "Ummm..." He tried to regain thought. Draco always imagined he would be in this position with Harry. So just the thought of it sent all the blood running to his crotch. "Dammit!" He was trying to get up but Harry had his arms around Draco's neck and kept pulling him back down.  
>"STOP IT!" Harry yelled which startled Draco.<p>

As soon as Draco had gone into shock Harry flipped their positions and attached his mouth to Draco's. Draco couldn't believe what was going on. Was he a dreaming? Even though he thought about it a lot he never thought that the feelings would be mutual. Harry gave up a couple seconds after he realized Draco wasn't doing anything. "If I was that horrible u could have just pulled away!" Harry sulked like a child that had been refused a toy. Draco didn't know what to do Harry looked heartbroken. "It wasn't bad I just wasn't prepared." Draco said the apology clear in his voice. "We can try it again if you?" He asked when he noticed Harry wasn't budging

Harry jumped on Draco again. He was still caught by surprise but decided not to think just do. Soon there snog became rather hot and heavy. Draco couldn't help but shove his erection into Harry's. Harry moaned into the kiss and pushed back a little harder. They were a withering mess just pushing and rubbing. Draco felt his impending release and started trailing hickeys down Harry's neck. "Fuck...Draco!" Draco responded by grabbing Harry's ass cheeks in his hand and pushing him down.

Draco bit down hard on Harry's neck when he felt his release. Harry moaned out Draco's name as he came which made Draco's dick twitch. They just laid there trying to catch their breath. It was quite relaxing to until..."HARRY WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron came stomping over and Draco had just realized were they were and mumbled a scourgify for himself and Harry. "Sup Ron?" Harry said with a smile that so obviously said I'm high as shit. "Sup Ron? Is that all you can say for yourself. Do you not know who you're on top of?"

"Well ya know what they say mate love thy enemy right?" He was too tired to get up all he wanted to do was take a nap on this incredibly soft pillow. He noticed his pillow was struggling again so he held him down and snogged him again. "BLIMEY! Harry would you stop it and get up? NOW!" Harry wasn't about to stop but apparently Draco did.

"Weasel would you mind going away for a while?" Draco said in between kisses. God this was just too good to believe but they needed to stop and Harry needed to get sober. Not wanting to watch any longer Ron just turned around waiting for Harry. "Here take this." Draco handed some kind of potion to Harry. He downed it in one gulp and then looked wide eyed at Draco.

Draco saw the potion slowly bring his eye color back to normal. Harry immediately jumped off Draco and ran off with Ron chasing after him.

Well that could have gone better Draco thought.


	3. How To Roll For Dummies

A/N sorry for the super long update but i explained this in my other story already i'm now out of school and have little time to write i know it makes no sense but i write while on a train on my blackberry i love writing on the way to school. Another reason is my music isn't inspiring me anymore any recommendations? ya also thanks for the reviews ff is being an ass theres no reply link in any of the email so i cant reply. Well ya please review and let me no what u think.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night of the Ravenclaw dorm party for all fifth through seven years and Harry couldn't wait to go. After being bugged the shit out of by Ron about what happened last week he needed a good night of fun with what was now his new best friend. He told Ron about getting high expecting him to not mumble shit to himself like some psycho. He was terribly disappointed when Hermione came in all red faced spewing bullshit rules and how wrong it all was.<p>

Harry honestly didn't give two shits really until they've become the chosen one maybe he would be a little more sympathetic but fuck it all was his witty reply to Hermione. Well enough of that he had a plan to follow through.

Draco was all dressed and ready to go even though the party started an hour ago. He was a Malfoy he had to be fashionably late so he could make an entrance. He certainly would though in his new dark grey leather trousers that he charmed to fit him snug in all the right places and forest green V-neck shirt that put nearly his entire upper half on display due to the largish holes all around it. He let his hair breathe tonight it was splayed all around his face framing it quite lovingly. He started walking down the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room where apparently the party was fully blown. Who knew these nerds were such party goers.

As soon as he walked in he noticed everyone staring at the door and their eyes weren't on him he noticed quite peeved. So he looked through his peripheral vision and saw Harry there and sweet Merlin did he fuckin look delicious. Draco watched Harry up and down as if he couldn't get enough. Harry was wearing the fuckin tightest trousers Draco ever seen. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Dam the bubble of his ass was nicely out lined. His shirt or what was left of it was only done up about two or three buttons putting his upper body on display.

"Draco close your mouth you'll catch flies!" Blaise laughed from beside him. Shit! How long had he been staring? " Umm..." He turned his head quickly and turned as red as a fucking tomato. Then he noticed Harry walking up to them. What was he coming over here for? "Blaise" he heard harry speak "Thanks for the invite mate didn't know Ravenclaw could actually do all of this!"

Harry looked around the place for a bit it was full blown. Everyone was dancing, there were drinks, and apparently they charmed the lights to make them like muggle blue lights. There was even UV paint everywhere and on everyone. As he was walking to the drink table trying to lose Ron who was doing nothing but sucking the fun out of everything he was being splashed with the paint. It was so much fun.

He got a hold of some of the paint and started throwing it at unsuspecting victims. Then he noticed Cedric in a corner with the others. Now he was in for some real fun. "Hey Harry come to join us?" Cedric waved at him. "Of course!" Cedric handed Harry a very small bag with green stuff and obviously smelt like what he was looking for. "Umm...what am I suppose to do with this?" Everyone around Harry just laughed and kept puffing."Harry I think its time u learned how to roll it yourself mate. Come let me teach you?" Cedric pulled out a book of rolling paper he had gotten in muggle London during the summer. "Here keep this." He handed the pack of bambu paper to Harry. He then took out at circle shaped thing that opened and had a lot of spikes in it. "This is a Crusher you could do it with your hands but trust me this is less time consuming. Now put this.." He took the little ball of grass in the bag and put it in the middle of said crusher."In here and start spinning the top around like so."

"Then take the top off and lay the paper on a flat surface" He put the blunt paper on top of what looked like to be a coffee table and poured the weed on top."Here comes the tricky part rolling distribute it evenly through and then fold the top over like so.." Cedric's fingers started slipping "Fuck it" he pointed his wand at it and said Volvis. "There you go a perfectly good joint." He handed it to Harry who just lit it up and began pulling. "Fuck that man you can just do it!" "I wanna see you do it try it!" He passed everything to Harry who got everything right except the last everything spilled on the floor. "Ya see no good."

After he finished smoking and started walking around like he always likes to do immediately after he started putting his plan in action.  
>Break<p>

Bloody hell! Draco could not get Potters image out of his head. All night no matter what he did he imagined him in those leather trousers. He had finally given up and sat in a corner with a bottle of fire whiskey watching him all night. Harry was currently on the dance floor dancing with..._Wait was that Blaise?_Draco was seeing red. Why the hell would he did do that? And where did Harry learn to dance like that?

_Fuck!_He repositioned his boner as he kept gawking at the site in front of him. If he watched any longer he swore he was gonna rub one out right there in his little corner. Draco tried to move his eye but that wasn't working. "Draco is that drool running down your face?" He turned his head around and wiped his face looking at a hysterical Pansy. "Come off it!" There wasn't a drop of bodily fluids on his perfect Malfoy face. "Oh that was too good you look like you were ready to hump the couch!" Pansy couldn't stop laughing at that mental image. "Shut it and where have you been this whole time?" "Getting reacquainted with an old friend want some?" She pulled out her J and lit it up then handed it to Draco. He pulled a few times and passed it back. "Ahh now Dracon let's have some fun!" Pansy jumped up and dragged Draco to the dance floor who was now covered in neon green paint.

They started grinding on each other to some fast pace muggle music. Then Draco turned his head when he felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head. It was Potter. Dammit! His boner was back. "Oh Drakey baby is that for me you fairy!" Draco playfully pushed Pansy away. He was still staring at Harry who was doing the same. Harry was now with some random bloke.

He was pushing his pelvis into strangers and rotating it harshly. Said stranger latched his lips onto Harry's neck and Harry moaned in his ear all the while still keeping his gaze on Draco. "DRACO!" Pansy yelled and pushed him on the floor. "What the fuck Pans?" Draco looked at her puzzled. "Sorry Dray although I would love to see you beat that delectable prick I don't want to see you doing it while watching Potter!" She yelled the last bit. Draco looked down and realized his hand was pressed down on his crotch. "Shit!" He jumped up and looked for Harry and saw the arsehole smirk and wink at him knowing the exact effect he was having on Draco.

He turned to face Pansy "Fuckin wanker knew exactly what he was doing!" "Dray I think you're the only wanker here." She winked at Draco. He just ignored her and took a large swig of fire-whiskey.

A/N Thanks for reading and please review ^_^


End file.
